The present invention relates to disposable articles and, more particularly, to disposable articles having a sensor adapted to detect an input that correlates to an impending elimination of bodily waste and to provide a signal to the wearer of the article of such impending event.
Today, disposable articles, such as diapers, pants-type diapers, training pants, adult incontinence briefs, sanitary napkins and tampons, are widely used in infant and toddler care and in the care of -incontinent adults as a means of containing, isolating and disposing of bodily wastes. These articles have generally replaced reusable, washable cloth garments as the preferred means for these applications because of their convenience and reliability. The disposable articles respond to a defecation, urination or discharge event by absorbing or containing bodily wastes deposited on the article. Some disposable articles also signal a defecation, urination or discharge event after it has occurred (e.g., wetness indicators, temperature change detection). The articles, however, do not predict when an event is about to occur and prepare the article, wearer or caregiver for the occurrence of the predicted event. Current disposable articles have absorbent material in a configuration ready for use at the time of application to the wearer or have a configuration that does not become available until the time of a discharge of bodily waste or shortly thereafter. Barrier cuffs, for example, are in position when the article is applied to the wearer. Signaling devices such as thermal or visual indicators or nocturnal enuresis alarms signal a urination event only after the urination has begun. For example, known potty training devices, however, detect and signal the wearer once the defecation or urination has begun and do not give the wearer the ability to get to the bathroom in time to prevent an accident or bedwetting.
The present invention is directed to a disposable article to be fitted to a wearer. The disposable article preferably comprises a sensor operatively connected to the article. The sensor is adapted to detect electrical activity in the wearer""s smooth colonic muscles, abdominal muscles, muscles surrounding the wearer""s bladder or muscles surrounding the wearer""s rectum which correlates to an impending elimination of bodily waste and to provide a signal to the wearer, a caregiver or an element of the article of the impending event.
The present invention also includes an article which includes a sensor adapted to detect hen a body cavity of the wearer reaches a predetermined volume and a signal mechanism which provides a signal to the wearer, a caregiver or an element of the article once the predetermined body cavity volume has been reached.
The invention also includes methods for helping an incontinent person achieve a temporary contraction of a sphincter muscle by stimulating the muscle in response to a detected impending elimination of bodily waste.